tanglebriar_and_beyondfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tagebuch
Es beginnt... Tag 1 #Datum Was für ein Tag. Zuerst erreicht mich eine Nachricht, dass meine Schwester Luya in Tanglebriar verschollen ist, dann taucht ein Schiff aus Lastwall auf, mit der Nachricht, dass Tabafalon, der wispernde Tyrann, aus seinem Gefängnis in der Festung Galgenberg ausgebrochen ist und mit einer ganzen Armee an Untoten ganz Lastwall dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hat. Die auf dem Schiff befindlichen Soldaten, Ritter von Finismur, sind laut eigener Aussage die letzten Überlebenden von Lastwall. Mit sich brachten die Überlebenden einen recht unnatürlichen Nebel, der sich vomMeer her ausbreitete und rasch die ganze Stadt umgab. Ihren Kommandanten Ser Irisdan von Lastwall habe ich schnurstracks zu unserem hochverehrten Bürgermeister von Greengold, Selwyn Vanaidorl geführt. Dieser schien zwar bestürzt, jedoch nicht unbedingt überrascht zu sein vom Bericht des Kommandanten. Die Elfen schienen die jüngsten Ereignisse gewußt oder zumindest geahnt zu haben. Dies erklärt auch die verstärkte Militärpräsenz in Greengold und auch die neue Reisefreiheit in Teilen von Kyonin. Die Elfen scheinen bemüht zu sein, angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse neue Verbündete zu sammeln und verstärkt auf Kooperation zu setzen. Dies ermöglicht neuerdings, dass sich Nicht-Elfen auch außerhalb von Greengold bewegen (dürfen). Die Unterredung endete schließlich damit, dass der Bürgermeister entschied, die Verletzten Soldaten aus Lastwall in den Süden des Landes bringen zu lassen und die Wehrfähigen in der Stadt zu behalten. Mir kam die Reisegruppe gerade recht, hatte ich doch so die Möglichkeit nach Süden zu gelangen und nach meiner Schwester Luya Lucid zu suchen. Reise nach Urd #Datum Die Reise nach Urd war relativ ereignislos. Unterwegs begegneten wir einigen schwer bewaffneten elfischen Reitern, die Richtung Greengold unterwegs waren, jedoch keine weitere Notiz von uns nahmen (was mich noch immer recht stutzen lässt). Vor Urd wurden wir schließlich am Rande eines riesigen Waldes von einer Truppe elfischer Soldaten aufgegriffen, die uns nach Urd brachten. Urd selber wird von einem riesigen Energieschirm von der Außenwelt getrennt, der von außen nicht erahnen lässt, wie wunderschön das elfische Städtchen ist. Die Häuser schmiegen sich geradezu an die Bäume des Waldes und selbst die Verteidigungsanlagen, wie der durch einen tiefen Graben abgetrennte innere Verteidigungsring drückt eine Einheit von Natur und Funktionalität aus, dass es jedem Naturliebhaber wohlig warm ums Herz werden dürfte. Für eine gewisse Kälte sorgte auch hier der besagte Nebel, der, nach näherer Untersuchung, auf einen Einfluss nekromantischer Magie zurückzuführen ist. Ich will die Nekromantie nicht per se verteufeln, jedoch lässt mich diese Erkenntnis angesichts der Ereignisse der letzten Tage doch recht erschaudern. Ereignisse in Urd #Datum Welch eine Überraschung! Während ich noch auf dem Marktplatz am Analysieren des Nebels bin höre ich eine mir recht vertraute Stimme hinter mir. Ein alter Bekannter aus Kindheitstagen, Asteas Minefall, ist offensichtlich ebenfalls in der Stadt. Er ist auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit um sich einige Münzen zu verdienen und so ziehen wir zu einem kleinen Plausch in das Gasthaus "Desna's Stern". Über die jüngsten Ereignisse ist er ebenso bestürzt wie ich. Zudem berichtet er von Runenherrschern, die im Westen des Kontinents wieder erstarken sollen. Was ist nur los in dieser Welt. Die Gelegenheit nutzend quetsche ich den Wirt Yaelas Feenschein aus, ob er möglicherweise meine Schwester in den letzten Wochen gesehen haben mag, aber Halblinge scheinen hier eher selten durchzukommen. Da Asteas sich als Söldner verdingen möchte, begleite ich ihn zu Tresden's Mercenaries and Beasts. Möglicherweise wissen die dort etwas mehr. Leider jedoch verläuft auch diese Spur ins Leere. Ich lerne Tresden, Sigrid und Durin kennen, jedoch hat keiner etwas von Halblingen in der Gegend gehört oder gesehen. Ein Hinweis auf einen Alchemiebedarf in der Stadt lässt mich noch einmal hoffen. In dem Laden werden durchaus auch Waren verkauft, die eher als Raritäten zu bezeichnen sind. Der Inhaber Yaerivaen Goldfluß, noch sein Vertrauter Thetch, eine Katze, können mir leider ebensowenig weiter helfen. Jedoch verspricht mir Yaerivaen, mich zukünftig auf dem Laufenden zu halten, sollte es Expeditionen nach Tanglebriar geben. Das Gebiet südlich von hier ist zersetzt von Untoten und Dämonen und offensichtlich kein sehr guter Ort für einen einzelnen Halbling. Jedoch gibt es regelmäßige Expeditionen in diesen Sumpf. Auf einmal macht sich Unruhe im Städchen breit. Eine Gruppe von Verletzten schleppt sich in die Ortschaft. Sie gehören einer Truppe von Elfen an, die den Tanglebriar patrouilliert haben und offensichtlich überfallen wurden. Einer der Überlebenden mit Namen Titus Peredhel berichtet, dass noch ein Teil der Gruppe im Sumpf ist und dem Gegner Widerstand leistet. Asteas und ich begleiten ihn mit Sigrid Ostlunde in die Sümpfe des Tanglebriars, um den Bedrängten Hilfe zu leisten. Vor Ort Gerade noch kamen wir rechtzeitig, um zwei Orks davon abzuhalten einen elfischen Hauptmann vom Schlachtfeld zu tragen. Darüber hinaus ist jedoch ebenfalls eine elfische Kriegerin in einer antiken Rüstung vor Ort und,als wenn das noch nicht genug ist, erheben sich auf einmal einige Gefallene elfische Krieger*innen. Ihr Gesicht ist bedeckt mit einer grünlichen Masse. Im Laufe der Schlacht wird die antike Elfe beinahe niedergestreckt. Gleiches gilt für das, was eines der "Elfenzombies" mit mir anstellt. Es gelingt uns jedoch die Gegner in die Flucht zu schlagen. Die antike Elfe stößt eine grüne Wolke aus ihrem Mund und sie verschwindet im Wasser. Zu meiner großen Verwunderung löst sich die grünliche Masse von den Gesichtern der wandelnden Toten Elfen und schwimmt der antiken Elfen hinterher. Leider gelingt es mir nicht, eine Probe von ihnen zu nehmen. So widmen wir uns nun dem zurückgelassen Elfenhauptmann, der zwischen den von Sigrid erschlagenen Orks liegt. Die grünliche Masse, welche die toten Elfen befallen hatte, ist offensichtlich in die Augen der Toten "hineingewachsen". Zu näherer Untersuchung nehme ich eine Probe mit. Sie ist nicht sonderlich üppig, aber ich hoffe, dass Yaerivaen Goldfluß etwas damit anstellen kann. Die Orks, die den Elfenanführer mitnehmen wollten, tragen das Symbol einer schwarzen Axt in einem Baum ohne Blätter. Meiner Kenntnis nach handelt es sich um das Symbol des Dämons Treerazor (oder auch Baumschnitter), der Herr des Taglebriars. Die Haut der Orks ist mit roten Linien durchzogen, Augen sind rubinrot, ihre Zähne sind größer als gewöhnlich und sie tragen Hörner am Kopf. Insgesamt wirken sie also etwas monströser, als Orks dies eh schon tun. Auffällig bei der Elfentruppe ist, dass sie offensichtlich aus Mitgliedern eher ärmlicher Elfen und Halbelfen besteht. Titus klärt uns darüber auf, dass es sich bei dem Truppführer Berion Hweston um die erste Person aus dem ärmlicheren Wohnviertel Urds handelt, die es zum Truppführer gebracht hat und nun weitere Elfen und Halbelfen aus eben diesem Viertel nach sich zieht und ausbildet. Da wir teils recht schwer verletzt sind, entscheiden wir uns den noch lebenden Truppführer mit uns zu nehmen und die Leichen vorerst zurück zu lassen. Ich kühle die Leichen mit einigen Frostzaubern etwas runter, um den Zerfall zu verlangsamen und wir ziehen uns zurück nach Urd. Dort angekommen versammeln sich rasch einige Elfen um unseren gebeutelten Haufen. Berion Hweston = Ausbilder, Mutter Melice will sich bedanken kommen. Festons sind eigentlich vermögende Familie, die allerdings in einer etwas ärmlichen Gegend leben. Die Nachricht, dass bis auf den Hauptmann die restlichen Mitglieder des Elfentrupps im Tanglebriar verstorben sind löst Betroffenheit aus. Melis Hweston freut sich dafür um so mehr über das Überleben ihres Sohnes. Sie geleitet uns zu einem Heilkundigen Halbelfen namens Faenron Reid, der sich nicht nur der Wunden von Berion annimmt, sondern auch uns wieder zusammenflickt. Er macht einen recht aufgeweckten Eindruck und so verabreden wir uns für den nächsten morgen in der Hoffnung, dass er uns ein wenig mehr zur gesamten Situation erläutern kann. Eine überraschende Einladung In der Herberge erreicht uns eine Nachricht von Lady Melis Hweston, dass sie uns zu einem Dankes- und Traueressen am selben Abend einladen möchte. Als Nicht-Elfen zu solch einer Festivität eingeladen zu werden scheint mir eine recht große Ehre zu sein. Außerdem gehen wir noch vor dem Frühstück zu Tresden's Mercenaries and Beasts, da Asteas zum einen eh noch seine Einstellung besprechen muss und wir zum anderen herausfinden wollen, wie ungewöhnlich der Angriff auf den Elfentrupp war. Tresden meint, dass Angriffe zwar prinzipiell nicht außergwöhnlich sind, jedoch die jungen Elfentrupps eher in ungefährlicheren Gebieten eingesetzt werden, denen noch weitere erfahrenere Patrouillen vorgestellt sind. Dass solch ein Kommando durch diese Ringe durchschlüpft ist also eher überraschend. Als wir zurück zu unserer Herberge gehen wollen, begegnen wir bereits Faenron, der gerade auf dem Weg zu unserer Herberge ist. Gemeinsam gehen wir zum Archivar Grimar Goldhand, ein Zwerg, der mit alten Schriften und mit Schreibutensilien handelt. Von ihm erfahren wir, dass es sich bei der Rüstung, welche von der Elfe im Wald getragen wurde um eine Dämonenjägerrüstung der Elfen (alte Kriegerrüstung) handelt, die aber schon seit über eintausend Jahren nicht mehr getragen wird. Zu alten Elfenstädten und besonderen Plätzen im Tanglebriar kann uns Goldhand zumindest mitteilen, dass es noch eine ganze Menge alter Siedlungen geben muss, da früher einmal schon ganz Kyonin von Elfen besiedelt war, bevor sie sich zurückzogen. Darüber hinaus gabe es im Süden des Tanglebriar einen Magus namens Aelthian, der Kyonin beim Sternenfall nicht verließ, da er sich für stark genug hielt zu widerstehen. Auch soll er Treerazor bekämpft haben. Dort wo sein Anwesen stand ist heute allerdings nur ein schwarzes Loch, welches alles einsaugt, was in die nähe kommt (südlichste Spitze des Elfenwaldes im Tanglebriar). Eine weitere riesige Festung ist Sevaroth. Die ehemalige Elfenstadt ist heute allerdings trotz Rückeroberungsversuchen in fester Hand der Dämonen. Ich durchforste das Antiquariat noch nach nützlichen Karten und Geschichten und wir machen uns schließlich auf, um den Elfenjägern von unseren Erkenntnissen zu berichten. Faenron betritt das Gebäude der Elfenjägerliegenschaften, kann jedoch leider Torwell Danathon, den Vorgesetzten der Elfentruppen, nicht antreffen.Er hinterläßt eine Nachricht bei Varanir, Hausmeister, Versorgungsmeister und gute Seele der Elfenjägerliegenschaften. Ich begebe mich daraufhin noch zum Alchemisten meines Vertrauens um mich nach den neusten Erkenntnissen zur abgelieferten Probe zu erkundigen. Yaerivaen erläutert, dass diese Masse ganz offensichtlich von Elfen angezogen wird. Es ist ihm gelungen, die Masse künstlich zu vergrößern (er hat sie etwas "gefüttert"). Als er eines seiner Haare neben die Masse hält, bewegt sie sich rasch auf dieses zu. Auf Thetch und meine Haare reagiert diese nicht. Das ganze wird immer seltsamer. Ich beobáchte Yaerivaen noch etwas bei seiner Arbeit im Labor und mache mich schließlich auf den Heimweg um mich für die abendliche Feier vorzubereiten. Die Totenfeier bei den Hwestons Die Festivität findet in der Unterstadt statt. Melis Hweston freut sich sehr über unser Erscheinen. Ein sehr dunkel dreinschauender Elf Gwindelthig (der Ausbilder von Berion) mustert uns von weitem. Wir sprechen Berion auf den Angriff und die Hintergründe an Berion selber recht überrascht, wie auch sein Ausbilder. Kreatur, die Angriff kam aus dem Wasser. Berion weiß auch nicht, warum ausgerechnet sein Trupp angegriffen wurde. Er berichtet, dass Treerazor einen recht starken Einfluss auf die Gegend hat und immer wieder zurückgedrängt werden muss. Berion berichtet, dass seine Familie früher von Urd nach Norden in eine Stadt in die Mitte des Waldes zog. Dort sei es irgendwann jedoch unbewohnbar geworden, so dass sie wieder nach Urd gekommen sind. Berion scheint jedoch nicht alles erzählen zu wollen. Über den Ort sagt er nur "Mitten im Wald" und spricht dann wieder mit seinem Ausbilder. Einige Reden werden gehalten. Schließlich redet auch Melis Hweston und holt eine Flasche Wein aus einer Kiste. Sie blickt noch einmal in die Kiste und seufzt. Er trägt die Aufschrift Sovirin 3859 (fünfzig Jahre alt, sehr selten) aus einer Kiste wonach Melis seufzt. Das Halbe Label um die Flasche wurde abgerissen. Sie bringt unter Tränen einen Toast auf uns aus und der Abend nimmt seinen lauf. Asteas spricht Gwindelthig auf die Geschehnisse an, der jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt ist. "Wenn mehrere Trupps an Elfen verschwinden, dann ist es beachtenswert". Räte Organisation in der Stadt für die Tempel, Jägerliegenschaften (General Maelor, General der Dan-Faradrim), Schwarze Garde (überregionale Armee, die wichtige Orte bewacht General Elende Cirithtirn Schwarze Garde), Schutzmagierbattallion. Kristallene Rat, der Ivrenraed, Regierungsorganisation in Urd. Wir jedoch nicht von allen gewählt sondern besteht aus den "wichtigsten Personen" der Stadt (Lord Alation Edasseril, Sohn der Königing von Kyonin). Titus kommt auf uns zu in Berions Auftrag und berichtet von einer Elfensiedlung im Nordosten, die der Trupp aufgefunden hat und verspricht, uns am nächsten Tag dorthin zu führen. Eine Mission dorthin würde ungefähr einen Tag dauern. Auf in den Tanglebriar Yaerivaen Goldfluß bittet mich ein wenig Caultatharrîf (Trauerweidenrinde) zu beschaffen. Wir brechen schließlich von Tresdens Mercanries auf in den Tanglebriar. Immer wieder lassen sich Spuren des Dämonischen Einwirkens sehen. Ich halte nach Spuren von Magie ausschau, während Asteas und Faenron die Gegend beobachten. Faenron führt uns tiefer in den Tanglebriar. Schließlich kommen wir auf eine Lichtung auf der wir einige ausgehöhlte Bäume sehen. Plötzlich werden wir von einer recht großen Spinne und einem ganzen Spinnenschwarm angegriffen. Die große Spinne wird von Asteas und Titus niedergestreckt, jedoch wird Asteas von dem Spinnenschwarm verwundet und zu Boden gerungen. Dort kämpft er gegen das Gift des Schwarms, während Faenron ihn erst einmal notdürftig verarztet (wie schon den Rest des Abends beweißt er großes Würfelglück und würfelt mit zwei w8 ganze 2 hp). Titus streckt schließlich auch den Schwarm nieder, als ein Spinnennetz an meinem Ohr vorbeizischt. Ich kann leider nicht erkennen woher und ziehe mich zurück. Asteas kommt wieder zu sich und kann in den Bäumen eine weitere Riesenspinne erkennen. Diese nimmt Kurs auf mich, kann jedoch dank eines gezauberten Schildes ihre Zähne nicht hineinschlagen. EIn Froststrahl meinerseits kann das Tier niederstrecken. Asteas kann eine weitere Bewegung in einer der Türme wahrnehmen, behält das aber für sich. Es zeigt sich jedoch rasch, was hinter dieser Bewegung steckt, als zwei weitere Schwärme auftauchen. Totus erledigt einen der beiden Schwärme mit seiner Glaive, ich dezimiere den anderen um die Hälfte, Nal sucht das Weite und Asteas grillt den Rest der verbleibenden Spinnen. Asteas will Bäume abfackeln, ich lösche mit Kälte. Im inneren des ersten kleinen Baumhauses lässt sich außer leeren Spinneneiern nichts entdecken. Eine leichte Transmutationsmagie des Zaubers Holz formen lässt sich noch feststellen, mit der dieses Baumhaus geformt wurde. Im zweiten Baumhaus bemerke ich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor betreten einen dünnen Spinnenseidenfaden. Asteas entfernt den Faden mit einem Feuerzauber und entschärft somit die dort von einem Spinnenwesen (Weblurker) aufgebaute Falle. Turm 2: Treppe nach oben, die eingestürzt ist, von dem aus ein spinnengewebter Gang in den ersten Stock führt. In den Kisten befinden sich zwei Lederbeutel mit 50 Silbermünzen, ein Kettenhemd, 3 Pfeile, ein Dolch und ein Kurzschwert. Im Regal lassen sich zwei Flaschen mit grünem Inhalt finden. Im 1. Stock Faenron klettert vor, Seil sichert die Treppe, ich hinterher, beleibe am Netz kleben, versuche mich loszuschneiden und klebe auch das Messer fest. Faenron kann mich auch nicht losreißen. Asteas kommt nach und flämmt erst mich los und dann alle Spinnennetze ab, was eine große weiße Rauchwolke nach oben entweichen läßt. Ich finde eine abgetrennte Elfenhand mit einem Ring daran und stecke diese ein. Wir machen es uns im ersten Stock bequem. Asteas und Titus legen sich schlafen. Zumindest bis Nal, der sich unten an der Treppe versteckt hat, ein Angstsignal übersendet: Der Weblurker taucht unten am Eingang auf. Ich fackel nicht lang und feuere drei magische Geschosse auf den Weblurker, was ihn zwar verletzt, aber nicht davon abhält die Wand entlang zu krabbeln und mich von oben mit seinen Klauen anzugreifen. An diesem Punkt sinke ich zu Boden und das Licht geht aus für mich. Ich mache erst am nächsten morgen wieder die Augen auf, aber Asteas muss in einer wahrlich Heldenhaften Aktion den Weblurker mit seinen Klauen mit einem Zug niedergestreckt haben. Gott sei Dank, vielleicht hätte es uns sonst alle noch niedergestreckt. Thorn's End in Flammen Nach einer geruhsamen Nacht entdecken wir Rauch, gehen in die Richtung und kommen an einen See, wo ich Trauerweidenrinde sammele. Weiter in der Richtung kommt Rauch auf uns zu. Wir umgehen den Rauch und treffen auf eine Strasse. Ich höre Wolfsgeheul und wir klettern auf einen Baum. Zwei Wölfe tauchen auf und springen nach uns, einer beißt mich. Asteas fährt die Klauen aus und schlägt nach einem. Die Wölfe ergreifen die Flucht. Ich verarzte mich und wir gehen den Weg weiter entlang. Wir kommen an eine riesige brennende Festung die von brennenden Holzwesen angegriffen wird. Im Hintergrund sind vier Dämonen zu sehen, die die Natur entzünden und weitere Wesen schaffen. Die vor der Festung kämpfenden Elfen ziehen sich zurück. Die Dämonen ersachaffen aus einem großen Baum ein weiteres riesiges brennendes Wesen, welches auf das Festungstor zurennt und explodiert. Das Tor zerbirst und die anderen brennenden Baumgestalten dringen in die Festung. Ein in blau gekleideter Elf tritt aus der Festung heraus und teleportiert Elfengruppen weg. Er wird bedrängt, als neben ihm ein in einer weißen Robe gekleideter Elf auftaucht. Dieser wird von einem großen Baumwesen erwischt, geht in die Knie, erschafft dabei ein Portal und verschwindet mit dem Elfen in blauer Robe. Unser Stichwort zu fliehen. Dank der von Asteas hinterlassenen Markierungen finden wir schnell wieder nach Urd und kommen in den Abendstunden dort an. Die Bewachung ist um ein Vielfaches verstärkt, die Aktivität ist hoch. Viele Verletzte werden vor den Elfenjägerliegenschaften verarztet. Viele weisen Brandwunden, Prellungen und Brüche auf. Wir wollen den Elfenjägerliegenschaften Bericht erstatten, aber werden schon unten vor dem Gebäude abgefangen und fortgeschickt. Asteas versucht mit einem Botschaftszauber einem Offizier mitzuteilen, dass wir etwas zu berichten haben. Der Offizier verschwindet daraufhin von der Balustrade. Etwas später kommt eine Gruppe von Elfen auf uns zu, angeführt von dem weißhaarigen Beryll Alagos, Adjudant des Torwell Danathon,der uns zu diesem geleitet. In den Elfenliegenschaften herrscht geschäftiges Treiben, einige Verwundete liegen noch auf den Tischen. Wir werden zu Torvel Danathon geführt und erstatten Bericht. Normaler Weise werden Außenseiter getötet, die diese Festung sehen. Auf der Festung sind die stärksten/sehr starke Elfenkrieger zu finden, bzw. waren sie das. Aber er bittet uns, seinem Adjudanten genaue Beschreibungen zu geben. Es werden Zeichnungen angefertigt und wir werden schließlich herausgeleitet. In Desnas Stern nehmen Asteas noch ein paar Getränke und nach dem Dank an Cayden Kailean für den Schutz. Nach einer geruhsamen Nacht wachen wir mit etwas dumpfen Schädeln auf. Wir gehen in die Unterstadt um Faeron zu treffen, der leider nicht da ist. Wir klopfen also bei den Hwestons um Lady Melis. Sie sagt, dass die Festung "Thorns End" heißt. Die Hwestons haben dort die letzten Jahre gelebt. Lady Melis hatte dort mit ihrem Gefährten General Alevra. Dieser hatte dort magische Experimente durchgeführt, über die Lady Hweston zwar nicht genaues weiß, jedoch hat einen ihrer Söhne dort ein schlimmes Schicksal ereilt. Berion hat einen Bruder "unnatürlicher Art". Berinon ist ein Halbdämon und nur eines der Experimente. Elf in der blauen Robe, Lord Gillis Galatugith, einer der hohen Lords von Urd und Mitglied des Ivanraed und Magiespezialist, hat in Thorns End aufgeräumt. Berinon weiß möglicherweise etwas über Luya. Er ist in den Fußhügeln im Westen im Königsberg. Nur in Begleitung von Berion. Es gibt viele Höhlen dort. Ein Handel mit dem Gwaurwaith (Dämonenkind). Dann gibt es eventuell Hilfe von dem Halbdämonen. Eine erste Spur Der Gwaurwraith Mit einer ersten Spur ausgestattet gehen wir auf Recherche. Astaeas findet heraus, dass Dämonen eine Manifestation von Sünden sind. Halbdämonen haben sich noch einen Rest ihres Ursprungswesens erhalten. Manche Dämonen mit einem Element verbunden (gilt nicht für Alle). Yaerivaen: Alle aber gegen kaltgeschmiedetes Eisen anfällig. Tresden hat evtl einen Auftrag für uns im Tanglebriar Ich gehe zu Goldhand, wo Asteas inmitten von Papieren steckt. Dämonen sinde eigentlich nicht die Wesen die einen Handel eingehen sondern von Zauberkundigen unterworfen werde (und dabei versuchen diese Wünsche zu korrumpieren). Dämonen sind vor allem an Zerstörung und Verbreitung ihrer Sünde interessiert. Wir gehen gegen Abend schließlich Faenron suchen. Faenron ist nicht unbedingt begeistert von der Idee in den Tanglebriar aufzubrechen, sodass wir ihn mit ein paar Flaschen Wein motivieren müssen. Von den in den Waldruinen gefindenen 50 Silbermünzen beschließen wir ein Zelt zu kaufen und verabreden uns am nächsten morgen gemeinsam aufzubrechen. Nach einem netten Abend gehen wir noch kurz bei Tresden vorbei. Gwen von Lastwall bei Tresden braucht Totenvolkraut, weil ein Großteil der Truppen von Ghoulfieber befallen ist und Yaerivaen keine Zutaten mehr hat. Letzter Befehl fordert Ritter von Lastwall auf nach Absalom zu kommen. Aufbruch in den Tanglebriar Am nächsten Morgen gehe ich noch kurz bei Yearivaen vorbei und bitte ihn die beiden Flüssigkeiten zu analysieren. Er unterweißt mich kurz in dem, was er tut und analysiert die Flüssigkeiten als zwei Minor healing potions und ein Antiplague. Er beschreibt mir außerdem das Totenvolkraut und zeigt mir eine Zeichnung, die ich mir kopiere. Asteas kauft noch ein Zelt und wir treffen uns mit Berion. Berion ist nicht unbedingt begeistert und fragt ob wir uns das gut überlegt haben. Dies bejahend brechen wir auf. Wir reisen durch den Sumpf im Tanglebriar, was Tagsüber recht ereignislos ist. Gegen abend entdecken wir in der Ferne einige grüne Lichter umherschwirren. Berinon hofft, dass es sich nicht um Irrlichter handelt, die Menschen und Elfen in den Selbstmord treiben und vom Weg abbringen. Berion sucht uns schließlich ein Nachtlager, wo wir unser Zelt aufschlagen. Ich halte die erste Wache. Nal theoretisch auch, wenn er nicht schlafen würde. Asteas und Berion übernehmen die zweite Wache. Asteas entdeck einen kleinen Lichtblitz im Dunkeln, was jedoch wieder verschwindet. Bei näherer Untersuchung stößt Asteas auf einen kunstvoll gefertigten Handspiegel zwischen den Wurzeln eines Baumes. Als er diesen aufhebt, ertönt eine dröhnende Stimme. Im Spiegel erblickt er ein silbernes Echsenwesen, dass seinen Namen ruft, dann aber wieder verschwindet. Der Griff hat die Form eines Drachens. Bei einer Untersuchung am nächsten morgen kann ich nur noch feststellen, dass durch den Spiegel zwar Magie gewirkt wurde, aber kann leider keine Aura mehr feststellen. Asteas verrät seinerseits jedoch nichts über die Stimme, die er gehört hat. So brechen wir wieder auf und marschieren weiter durch den Tanglebriar gen Westen durch den Sumpf. Gen Abend lagern wir wieder und wir lagern. In der ersten Wache, die ich übernehme vergeht völlig ereignislos. Asteas übernimmt die zweite Wache und spielt mit seinem Spiegel weiter. Er zaubert seinen Focusspell und während die Flammen das Metall umschmiegen bleibt der Spiegel kalt. Ein Leucten umspielt den Spiegelrand und er sieht durch den Spiegel durch ein Echsenwesen. Ein Silberner Drache grüßt die "Flamme von Tarkasmu". Asteas vermutet, dass es sich um Asmu handelt. Asmu trägt ihn auf, seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen und verschwindet. Am nächsten tag erreichen wir schließlich die weiten Ebene und erblicken schließlich auch in der Ferne die schneebedeckten Gipfel der Dreikönigsberge. Der Sumpf zieht sich bis an ein von Hügeln durchzogenes Gebiet heran. Die Hügel sind allerdings von Höhlen durchsetzt, in denen sich der Bruder Berions aufhält. Die Hügel des Dämonenprinzen Wir nähern uns den Hügeln und gehen auf eine der Höhlen zu. Langsam nähern wir uns, als plötzlich vor und neben der höhle zwei Boggarts aftauchen, die das Feuer mit ihren Schleudern eröffnen. Asteas zaubert Daze auf einen der Boggarts, der Mentalen Schaden erleidet, während ich mich zurückziehe. Faenron nimmt die Wesen unter Feuer und sein Falke attakiert die Wesen ebenfalls. Plötzlich tauch neben uns ein weiterer Boggart aus dem Wasser auf und greift Asteas auf, während die anderen beiden uns weiter unter Feuer nehmen. Ich sende einen Ray of Frost los, der aber sein Ziel verfehlt. Asteas wachsen Drachenklauen aus den Händen mit denen er das Wesen vor ihm angreift. Auf seinen Klauen ist ein leichter Silberschleier zu sehen. Faenron greift das Wesen vor ihm mit seinem Sternenmesser an, während Berion das Wesen von hinten durchbohrt. Boggarts 0 Wir 1. Der zurückgebliebene Boggart schiest mit seiner Schleuder weiter auf Berion und trifft. Dann geht er zum Angriff über. Asteas wird ebenfalls von einem Boggart angegriffen und verwundet. Auch Faenron wird von dem Boggart angegriffen. Ein weiterer Boggart taucht vor Faenron aus dem Wasser auf und attackiert. Ich feuere einen weiteren Froststrahl ab und richte damit...wieder überhaupt nichts aus. Verdammt. Asteas zieht seine Klauen durch den Boggart vor ihm und greift mit einem True Strike zauber erneut an, ohne etwas auszurichten. Faenrons Falke greift an, allerdings ohne etwas auszurichten. Auch Faenron attackiert und verwundet. Die Boggarts toben und schlagen zurück. Allerdings verliert einer von Ihnen seine Waffe im Gefecht, der Rest prallt an den Rüstungen ab und verfehlt. Lachend über des Boggarts Mißgeschickt feuere ich ernet einen Froststrahl ab, was den unglücklichen zu Boden streckt. Asteas schüchtert mit wildem Gebrüll die Boggarts ein und attaciert erneut. Faenron erinnert sich daran, dass die Boggarts einen Recht schwachen Willen haben und über eine gute Beweglichkeit im Sumpf wie auch eine gefährliche Zunge haben. Faenrons Falke zerkratzt einen Boggart recht ordentlich während Berion verfehlt. Die Boggarts sind nun recht angeschlagen und versuchen verzweifelt uns zu massakrieren, fliehen nach ihrem Angriff jedoch. Einen der fliehenden erwische ich erneut mit einem Froststrahl, der andere wird von Atseas mit einem Daze niedergestreckt. Faenron versorgt unsere Wunden und wir verstecken die Leichen. Asteas schaut in den Tunnel und kann eine Gabelung entdecken, deren linke Abzweigung in der Ferne erleruchtet zu sein scheint. So betreten wir langsam die Höhle. Schließlich kommen wir in eine Höhle, in der ein Boggart vor einem See zu beten scheint. Er richtet sich auf und dreht sich zu mir um. Ich rufe ihm zu, dass wir in Frieden kommen. Der ruft uns zu "Ein Opfer für den Gogonta". Ich schieße mit einem Froststrahl, Faenron lässt einen Pfeil von seiner Sehne und schickt seinen Vogel los. Asteas verfehlt leider mit einem Flammenstrahl, sodass der Boggart zu Angriff übergeht und meinen Arm mit seiner Zunge umwickelt und wild mit der Keule wedelt. Berion feuert einen Pfeil in Richtiung Boggart. Ich sende einen Froststrahl auf die Zunge, die gefriert und zersplittert. Unter den Angriffen des Falken und Faenrons Pfeilen geht der Boggart zu Boden. Asteas sucht den Rest der Höhle ab und findet einige Durchgänge. Ich untersuche den See mit Magie entdecken. Auf dem See liegt ein Zauber, den ich jedoch nicht identifizieren kann. Richtung Süden wittert Nal Gefahr. Wir hören viel Boggarts, sodass wir uns entschließen weiter nach Norden einen Anstieg in der Höhle hoch zu gehen. Schließlich kommen wir an eine moderige Tür, auf der der Kopf einer dreiäugigen Kröte zu sehen ist. Berion meint, dass dies ein Götzensymbol sein könnte. Wir entscheiden uns den Raum den Raum zu stürmen. Die Tür aufgestoßen, wir rennen in den Raum und finden uns in einem von Stroh und Fellen bedeckten Raum, in dem vier weitere Boggarts sind, zusätzlich zu einem, der hinter der Tür stand und sich nach einem harten Kontakt mit der aufgestoßenen Tür gekrümmt. -Cliff hanger- Aus dem Norden und Süden hören wir lautes gequacke. Es nähern sich weitere Boggarts. Berion streckt einen der Bogagrts nieder, als aus dem Norden ein Boggartpriester den Raum betritt. Berion geht nach Süden um uns vor den sich von dort nähernden Boggarts abzuschirmen. Von einem Boggats schwer getroffen stürzt Asteas zu Boden. Faenrons Falke greift den über Asteas lauernden Boggarts von hinten an, während Faenron ihn von vorne mit dem Bogen ins Visier nimmt. Ich feuere einige magische Geschosse in Richtung des Boggartpriesters, während mich die Zunge eines Boggarts umklammert hält. einer Vision wird Asteas von seinem Drachenkumpel Absu mit den Worten "nimm meinen Schild" auf einmal springt Asteas mit einem silbrigen Schein um seine plötzlich längeren Krallen auf und greift den Boggart vor ihm an und schaltet ihn aus. Er ruft seinen Schildzauber hervor, der auch silbrig schimmert. Währenddessen werde ich von den zwei Boggarts vor mir vermöbelt. Berion geht es ebenso blendend wie mir. Nachdem er wieder einen Schlag abbekommt und auserdem von einem Säureball getroffen wird sinkt er auf ein Knie herunter. Ich werde halbtot geschlagen und verliere das Bewusstsein. Der Boggartpriester rauscht derweil an Asteas und Faenron vorbei und blockiert die Ausgangstür. Faenron versucht einen der Boggarts über mir auszuschalten, was misslingt. dafür wird sein Tiergefährte aus der Luft gefischt und trudelt aus der Luft. Berion erschlägt den letzten Boggart vor sich, erliegt aber schließlich der Säure, die immer noch auf ihn einwirkt, und verliert das Bewusstsein. Aasteas geht zu Boden. Böses Erwachen In der Luft hängend erwachen wir in einer Höhle wieder. Unter uns ist ein dunkles Becken voll Wasser zu sehen, über uns ein Holzgestell. Mir schwant nichts Gutes. Wir hören ein Quacken. Die Boggarts stehen um uns herum, unter uns öffnet sich ein riesieges Krötenmaul, als es plötzlich dunkel um uns wird. Schmerzensschreie, bzw. ein schmerzvolles Quacken, ertönen um uns herum. Dann ein Schmatzen und das brechen von Knochen. Ein Lachen ertönt, jemand schnippst mit den Fingern und die Dunkelheit verfliegt. Ein Elfenwesen mit Hörnern wird sichtbar. Ich unterbreite Merinon mein Anliegen. Er verspricht, sich zu überlegen, ob er nach meiner Schwester suchen wird, wenn wir ihm das Kind einer Nymphe bringen. Schließlich heilt er uns und unsere Fesseln fangen Feuer. Wir fallen ins Wasser unter uns und krackeln Stück für Stück die Felswände nach oben. Gut, die anderen klettern, ich werde hochgezogen. Wir stellen fest, dass Berion verschwunden ist. Außerhalb der Höhle beraten wir uns. Wir wollen zwar nicht das Kind der Nymphe ausliefern, aber Berion sitzen lassen ist auch keine Option. Schließlich suchen wir uns ein trockenes Plätzchen um zu rasten. Asteas berichtet von seinen Erlebnissen mit Absu. Ich untersuche den Spiegel, der allerdings gesprungen und stumpf ist. Es lässt sich ein Echo eines Zaubers erkennen, dass durch den Spiegel gewirkt wurde. Es handelt sich um eine Aura des guten, die besonders stark aus dem Riss im Spiegel dringt. Ich berichte aus meinem Wissen über Nymphen. Bei der gesuchten Nymphe: Eine Nayad, die von der Gestalt her den Elfen ähnlich sind und eine starke Verbindung zu Leben und einem Gewässer haben, mit dem sie eine besonders Enge Bindung haben. Sie segnen das Wasser, interagieren im den Humanoiden und versuchen das Gewässer zu beschützen. Wir finden schließlich einen brauchbaren Lagerplatz und ruhen uns aus. In der Höhle über der wir ruhen finden wir eine Treppe nach unten, die in einer Wand endet, die magisch zu sein scheint. Die Nacht über versuchen wir die Höhle im Auge zu behalten. Leider schlafe ich ein... Schade. Am nächsten Tag brechen wir gen Norden auf, da Faenron meint, dass wir dort frischwasser führende Gewässer finden Schließlich kommen wir an einen See, über dem grüliche Kugeln schweben. Diese sind Feenwesen, die auf uns zugeschwebt kommen. Ich versuche mit ihnen zu verhandeln, jedoch beschießen sie uns mit Säure. wir greifen weiterhin nicht an, was die Feenwesen jedoch nicht davon abhält uns anzugreifen. Auf Abyss rufen sie uns zu "Verschwindet". Da sich diese nun als etwas dämonisches erkennen gegeben haben eröffnen wir das Feuer und machen kurzen Prozess. Faenron identifiziert die Wesen als Schimmelfeen. Von einer Insel im Zentrum hören wir Gesang. Dort sitzt ein Wesen, singt und schaukelt etwas in den Armen. Ich rufe es erst auf Common, dann auf Elfisch, woraufhin sich das Wesen umdreht. Die Nymphe wirkt entstellt und strahlt Angst aus. Wir eröffnen das Feuer, woraufhin das Wesen stirbt. Unter ihr ist ein ebenfalls entstelltes Kind begraben... Das Kind der Nymphe Ich nehme das Kind auf. Die große Frage steht im Raum, ob wir Merinon das dämonische Wesen ausliefern. Wir begeben uns vorerst zurück zur Höhle des Halbdämons. Aus den Hügel hinter der Höle erklingt Wolfsgeheul. Da ich wenig Lust auf einen weiteren Tanz mit Wölfen habe, eile ich in die Höhle. Die anderen folgen. Drinnen bemerken wir, das wir wohl in der falschen Höhle gelandet sind. Es riecht nach Verwesung. In der Ecke wachsen einige Pilze, Felegchwand, die weder besonders lecker noch nahrhaft sind, aber essbar. Da draußen noch immer die Wölfe zu hören sind, gehen wir weiter in die Höhle. In einer angrenzenden Höhle stoßen wir auf Wesen, die wie Wolfsjunge aussehen, jedoch wesentlich kräftiger und gefährlicher aussehen als diese. Faenron vermutet, dass wir auf einen Bau eines Wargpaares gestoßen sind. Ich versuche die Kiste in der Ecke zu öffnen auf dem sich ein Pfotenabdruck befindet. Ich finde bei magischer Untersuchung heraus, dass sich ein Schließzauber darauf befindet und ein Phantomschmerzzauber. Ich halte mich für besonders klug und versuche mittels der Pfote eines Wargenbabys die Truhge zu öffnen, was darin resultiert, dass die Falle zuschnappt. Das Warghenbaby jault auf, mein Handgelenk brennt vor Schmerz und wir suchen das Weite. Als wir aus der Höhle herauskommen taucht hinter uns ein gigantischer Wolf auftaucht. In unseren Köpfen hören wir eine Stimme. An meinen Beinen spüre ich eine Falle zuschnappen und wieder ertönt die Stimme "Verlasst die Domäne des Ogult Rauk!" (böser Wolf). Wir tun genau dass und fliehen in die Sümpfe. Faenron schaut sich meine Verletzungen an, kann jedoch (im Gegensatz zu mir) nichts sehen. Er versucht jedoch meine Wunden von den Feenwesen zu heilen. Leider verwechselt er die Medikamente und ich sinke sterbend zu Boden (so glaube ich zumindest). Die anderen beiden tragen mich daraufhin. Nach einiger Zeit kommt unsere Trümmertruppe tatsächlich bei der Höhle Merinons Höhle an, die wir dann betreten. Faenron versucht noch einmal meine Wunden zu heilen. Tatsächlich erwache ich. Allerdings eher, weil der Phantomschmerzzauber abklingt. Wir untersuchen das Boggartlager, finden außer einer fünfäugigen Boggartstatue mit Hörnern des Dämonengottes Gogunta und einer zerschmetterten Truhe mit vergammelten Fleisch nichts von Bedeutung. Wir gehen schließlich einen weiteren Gang von der Haupthöhle aus in Richtung Norden, wo sich uns eine Boggartwache in den Weg stellt. Nunja, zumindest versucht sie es. Die inneren Dämonen und die Dämonen draußen Der Gang führt nach draußen, so dass wir uns in der Höhle anderweitig umsehen. Wir stoßen auf ein Plateau, auf dass wir zugehen, als hinter uns die Decke herabstürzt und sich der Boden langsam mit aus der Decke tropfende Säure füllt. Wir gehen sehr schnell auf das Plateau, wo wir auf Merinon stoßen. Er hat uns schon erwartet und fordert das Nymphenbaby ein. In der Ecke sehen wir eine Vorrichtung, die Hellsichtszauber verstärkt oder auch ausübt. Er meint, das er dies nicht genutzt hat um uns auszusionieren (interessiert ihn nicht so). Der Fall der Elfenstadt ist der Preis für Allevras Arroganz. Ich übergebe ihm das Kind, welches er verschlingt und daraufhin größer und stärker wird. Nun stellt eure Fragen! Luya hat er Caras Both gesehen. Alle Farben des Blutschwarzen Spektrums treffen sich dort. Sie umgibt sich dort mit zwilichtigen Gestalten. Von Cardusamon verkuft, in den Gruben gestorben oder Fluch: Die Nymphe wurde verflucht und da er auch von diesem Wasser lebte wurde er auch. Durch das essen des Kindes Fluch gebrochen. Berion braucht noch eine Woche zur Genesung und ich verspreche wiederzukommen und ihn abzuholen. Merinon weiß, dass wir noch Kräuter besorgen müssen. Und "bittet" uns nachdrücklich, die Höhle zu verlassen. Wir sind sowohl verstört als auch etwas bedrückt, als wir die Höhle verlassen. Einig sind wir uns auch darüber, dass wir Berion abholen werden. Auf dem Rückweg gelingt es uns auch, die Kräuter zu sammeln, die wir für die am Ghoulfieber erkrankten besorgten sollten. Wir legen uns zur Nachtruhe. Asteas übernimmt die erste Wache und bemerkt Stimmen, die aus dem Osten näher kommen deren Sprache er allerdings nicht versteht. Die Nacht endet vorerst für uns. Auch ich kann die Sprache nicht verstehen, identifiziere sie allerdings als Orcs. Die Stimmen werden wieder schwächer. Allerdings lassen sich die Worte "Tree Razor" und "Razmir" identifizieren. Aus Neugier versuche ich die Orcs anzurufen. Allerdings kommen Faenron und Asteas kommen mir allerdings zuvor und halten mir den Mund zu, wonach wir von der Wurzel purzeln. Wir ziehen also noch etwas weiter in der Nacht. Zurück in Urd Faenron ist bemüht uns am morgen noch einmal zu heilen. Die Bezeichnung kann man genau so stehenlassen. Asteas zaubert mittels Magie eine ganze Menge Geschmack in die Rationen und wir holen also die fehlenden Mahlzeiten vom Vortag nach, während mir Faenron noch etwas den Kopf wäscht wegen meiner impulsiven Art, sich Nachts Freunde machen zu wollen. Faenron führt uns weiter gen Norden durch den Sumpf. Der Tag und auch die Nacht verlaufen recht ruhig. zum Ende der letzten Nachtwache spüre ich eine Vibration, die aus Osten unter uns hindurchfährt. Ich wecke die anderen, aber niemand von uns hat eine Ahnung, was genau das gewesen sein könnte. Faenron heilt uns bemerkt er, dass die Würfe für das heilen falsch kodiert hat und immer zwei einsen ausspuckt. Schließlich kommen wir zurück nach Urd, wo wir zuerst zu Yareivaen ziehen. Ich helfe das Gegenmittel einzukochen, während die anderen beiden sich bei Meister Goldhand informieren über Asteas Spiegel und über Drachen. Draüber hinaus wird noch fleißig eingekauft. Währenddessen bin ich mit Yaerivaen dabei, mehr über Alchemie herauszufinden und analysiere für Alchemistenfeuer und Lebenselexier um die Rezepturen kennenzulernen. Asteas und Faenron begegnen auf dem "Dorfplatz" einer blonden Gnomin über den Weg, die sich offensichtlich fleißig Aufzeichnungen zu machen scheint. Ihr Name ist Myrah Tatterflox und ist auf der Suche nach Spuren der "ersten Welt". Als sie von mir im Labor hört, macht sie sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin, stürmt ins Labor und schaut sich die dort liegenden Säurefeen an. Sie kommt aus Irisen, in der Nähe vom Weltenende und hat dafür "Fußportale" benutzt. In Desnas Stern unterhält sich Asteas noch ein wenig mit der Dame, die sich als Detektivin vorstellt und sich gerne etablieren möchte. Da sie recht unbekannt ist, jedoch gerne ein Büro in der Stadt eröffnen möchte schlägt Asteas vor, dass sie sich mit dem Spiegel auseinandersetzen könnte, durch den Asteas die Nachrichten von Absu erhalten hatte. Ich komme im Labor gut voran mit der Herstellung der Salbe gegen das Ghoulfieber. Unterdessen machen sich Asteas und Faenron frischgewaschen auf zum Tempel der Calistria: Calistrias Stachel. Mit dem Tempel sind zwei Plattformen mit weißem Geländer und getrimmten Hecken. Ein summen und vibrieren ist zu hören bzw. verspüren, welches von recht großen Wespen und ungewöhnlich großen Bienenstöcken herrührt. Zwei Wächter stehen vor dem Gebäude und auf gelb-schwarzen Sitzkissen gebettet sitzt ein weiterer Elf in ähnlicher Kleidung auf einem Seiteninstrument spielend, dem weitere Elfen andächtig lauschen. Sie werden an die die Priesterin Eorwen Limlugiel (die Acharil-Lefnun/eine der 5 höhsten Calistriapriester*innen des Tempels) verwiesen. Sie werden im Tempel vor die Priesterin gebracht. Asteas plaudert recht offen, dass wir mit einem Halbdämonen Kontakt hatten und versucht in Erfahrung zu bringen, was über diese Wesen bekannt ist. Eorwen berichtet, dass die meisten Halbdämonen einer bestimmten Sünde zu Diensten sind und aus Humanoiden Kindern durch den Einfluß des Abyss entstehen (oft befinden sich die Kinder selber im Abyss). Manche Dämonen werden in unsere Welt gerufen, andere in diese Welt verbannt, was unter anderem auch für Treerazor gilt. Dieser habe im Abyss gegen seinen Vater und Meister cyth v'sug rebelliert und verloren. Eine Schwäche der Dämonen ist kaltgeschmiedetes Eisen, da dies die Seelenverbindungen der Dämonen zerstört. Über Aelthian weiß sie leider nichts zu berichten. Recht verzaubert von den anderen Priesterinnen verlassen Asteas und Faenron schließlich wieder den Tempel. Zumindest fast, da sich Zwerg und Halfelf doch eine Stunde in dem Gemenge an Körpern vor dem Tempel vergnügen. Derweil kommt Thetch zurück ins Labor, wo wir die Salbe fast fertig haben. Thetch holt also Gwen von den Rittern Finismur, welcher die Dosen abholt. Er lässt einen Beutel mit Gold als Bezahlung dort, welches ich zwar nicht annehmen möchte, jedoch nicht mit sich verhandeln lässt. So zieht Gwen von dannen, um den "letzten Befehl" auszuführen. Yaerivan gibt mir als Anteil ein Alchemieste und gibt mir außerdem noch eine Liste an Kräuterbedarf mit. Außerdem hätte er gerne noch eine Probe der grünen Masse, ein Pilz (hwandrwaith = von Pilz befallene Elfen). Als ich aus dem Tanotigalve heraus trete, begegne ich Asteas und Faenron und schlage vor, dass wir den Elfenjägerliegenschaften besuchen, um Meldung zu machen. Asteas und Faenron finden die Idee nicht so gut. Ich schlage vor, vielleicht nicht mit dem Torwell Danathon sondern mit Varanir zu sprechen. Faneron wird hereingelassen, der Rest nicht. Faenron berichtet über das, was wir vor Urd gesehen haben (Orcs und das unterirdische Beben) vergisst allerdings die Nymphe zu erwähnen. Später gehen wir zu Melis Hweston um sie über den Verbleib ihres Sohnes Berion aufzuklären, was sie gefasst aufnimmt. Um unseren Aufbruch für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten geht Faenron noch einmal zu den Elfenjägerliegenschaften um herauszufinden wo Arabrecht leigt. Asteas und ich gehen zu Tresden, wo wir Hjorne Juve (ein großer Schrank mit Axt) und Hideko Sunada (ausgebildet in den Künsten der Schwertlords), mit denen Asteas schließlich etwas um Geld würfelt. Tresden warnt uns noch vor Arabrecht, was wir aber recht nonchalent in den Wind schlagen. Der Halbling bringt tatsächlich etwas Glück beim auf die Würfel Pusten, ich ziehe mich dann aber irgendwann zurück. Erforschung des Tanglebriar Auf nach Arabrecht Am nächsten morgen machen wir uns auf in Richtung Arabrecht. Faenron bekommt leider nicht so ganz hin, uns in die richtige Richtung zu lenken (sagen die Würfel). Nach ein paar Stunden kommen wir auf eine etwas freiere Fläche, die Faenron strammen Schrittes überqueren möchte, leider versinkt er plötzlich im Boden. Das zugeworfene Seil will nichts nutzen, also mache ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm, halte ihn fest und verwandele ihn in eine Kröte. Irgendwie schaffe ich es tatsächlich die Kröte an Land zu befördern, während mich Asteas aus dem Sumpf zieht. Zumindest bis knapp vor das Ende des Sumpfes, wo ich allerdings weiter in den Sumpf einsinke. Als letzte Lösung verwandele ich mich, als mich Asteas mit den Händen greift ebenfalls in eine Kröte in der Hoffnung, dass mich Asteas so aus dem Sumpf bekommt. Leider rutsche ich Asteas aus den Händen. Asteas springt heldenhaft hinterher und versucht mich herauszufischen. Faenron verliert seine Krötenform, packt das Seil, welches noch an Asteas befestigt ist, und zieht kräftig. Gemeinsam schaffen es Asteas und Faenron schließlich, uns drei aus dem Sumpf herauszubefördern. Die drei die loszogen um im Sumpf zu versinken... Ganz großes Kino. Das war auf jeden Fall knapp. Am nächsten Tag machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg. Erneut laufen wir in die falsche Richtung, was mir beim Kräutersammeln allerdings gerade noch auffällt. Dank dieses Umwegs allerdings stoßen wir auf einen Weg, der uns zu einem Lager führt, wo Orks und Priester des Razmir lagern und sich unterhalten. Was zu hören ist, ist das eine Partnerschaft bestätigt wird. Die Orks scheinen des Razmirani Informationen geliefert zu haben mittels einer Person namens Gyrias aus Caras Both bekommen haben. Ihnen sei es dadurch gelungen das "Meduî Sîdh Gurîn" zu öffnen, was der Halblingsfrau vorenthalten werden konnte. Razmir ist über die Partnerschaft recht erbaut und auch der dunkle Lord ist an einem Bündnis interessiert. Dieser hat zusammen mit Razmir dafür gesorgt, dass die Kreuzritter aus dem Norden erst später in Kyonin eintreffen. Wir überlegen uns, die Priester abzufangen und später die Orks zu verfolgen. Leider entdecken uns die Orks vorher und wir sehen uns einem Kampf gegenüber. Caylean sei Dank ist dieser recht schnell vorbei und es gelingt uns sogar einen Gefangenen zu machen. Fungomagier Gyrias in Caras Both braucht das Meduî Sîdh Gurîn. Es enthält altes verlorenes Elfisches Wissen. Grias betet zum Lord der Fäulnis. Dunkler Lord= Tar Baphon Kreuzritter einige nach Lastwall Variel Morgenstern (Razmirkult) Herr über Kyonin Herr der goldenen Stufen (Caras Both). Gottgleiches Wesen vor dem man nichts verheimlichen kann. Razmirkult: Maskenfarbe weiß ganz unten, eisen, dann silber, dann Gold. Luya ist in den Gruben und kämpft für Kar Duzamoth (Sklaventreiber und Besitzer der Kampfgruben). Wir beschließen uns auf den Rückweg nach Urd zu machen um den Razmirgefolgsmann abzuliefern. Der Razimranhänger entkommt uns, allerdings nur kurzfristig. Auf unserem weiteren Weg nach Urd stoßen wir auf eine uns bis dahin unbekannte Lichtung. Faenron schreitet über die Lichtung und sinkt plötzlich ein. Wir sind wieder in dem Sumpf gelandet, in dem wir schon beim ersten Verlaufen gelandet sind. Wir entschließen uns dort zu rasten. Leider schläft Faenron während seiner Wache ein und wir haben einen Gefangenen weniger. Super. Mit verschwunden ist auch die Razmirmaske und eine Flasche Wein. Wir laufen also weiter in Richtung Urd und stoßen irgendwann auf einen Fluss in dem einige Kisten Treiben. Das Schiffswrack im Moor Wir treten näher an die treibenden Kisten heran. Wir entdecken eine mit dem Rücken nach oben treibende Person und wollen sie uns weiter ansehen, als wir aus dem Wrack seltsam grünliches Algenzeug auftauchen sehen. In der Ferne ertönt eine Stimme, die die einer dem elfischen verwandte Sprache singt. Auch tauchen auf einmal vier untote Elfen auf. Sie sind, wie schon die in den ersten Tagen im Tanglebriar entdeckten Untoten Elfen mit einem grünlichen Schleim/Pilz bedeckt. Die Gwanderwayth sind, wie Faenron weiß/herausfindet, empfindlich gegen Slashing und positive Energie. Sie kommen auf uns zu und eines der Wesen verstreut eine grüne Staubwolke voller Sporen. Ein Kampf entbrennt. Zwei der Zombies liegen schnell am Boden. Allerdings sieht Asteas auch nicht mehr so gut aus, also plötzlich eine alte Bekannte die Bildfläche betritt. Die uralte Elfe kommt auf un zu und greift uns zusammen mit ihren Wesen an. Tatsächlich schaffen wir es die Wesen nieder zu ringen. Die Anführerin versucht zu fliehen, wird jedoch auch noch niedergestreckt. Während ich schnell ein paar Proben von den Pilzwesen nehme, flickt Faenron Asteas zusammen. Ich gehe zu der toten Elfendame. Asteas hilft mir die Tote aus dem Wasser zu ziehen ud wir untersuchen sie. Sie trägt ihre Dämonenjägerrüstung, ansonsten aber nichts weiter auffälliges. Das Schiff selber enthält längliche Kisten, die Elfenleichen enthalten. Diese tragen einige Gegenstände bei sich, die alle magisch sind. Es gibt wohl in Urd eine Stätte, in der Tote gelagert werden und von dort aus auf Schiffen wegtransportiert werden (wohin auch immer). Nach einigem herumgefeilsche begeben wir uns schließlich wieder auf den Heimweg nach Urd. Zumindest wollen wir das, als Asteas ein Lautenspiel hört. Als wir der Musik folgen stoßen wir auf eine Lichtung auf der einige Elfen aus ihren Verstecken treten, Einer ist in Wespenkleidung gehüllt, ein weiterer Elf trägt einen geschnitzten Zwergenkopf als Amulett, der offensichtlich darauf hinweißt, dass sie aus Asteas Heimat kommen. Sie sind Diener Calistras ein Späher, eine Botschafterin namens Halara und ihr Gefährte Timon Sillebun (mit der Laute). Sie töten jeden der mit Galadris (Baumschnitter) in Verbindung steht. Sie dienen außerdem auch Menotherion, dem großen schwarzen Herold Calistras. Netterweise laden sie uns zu sich an ihr Lager ein, wo wir uns ein wenig austauschen. Das Schiff welches wir fanden war eines der Schiffe nach Howdaronodeth (letzte Ruhestätte der Elfen). Die Elfen sind sehr beunruhigt, als wir von der Elfe in der Dämonenjägerrüstung berichten und beschließen am nächsten Tag gleich zur Ruhestätte aufzubrechen. Einer der Elfen bricht sofort auf um den Weg auszukundschafrten. Vorher jedoch berührt er Faenrons Stirn mit der Seinen, woraufhin Faenron Visionen von seiner Mutter, blauen Schmetterlingen, fleischigen Blumen und einen großen Turm im Wald empfängt. Wir unterhalten uns derweil mit Halara, die uns ein wenig darüber ausfragt, was wir gerade im Tanglebriar so treiben. Halara gefällt, was wir erzählen und meint, dass dies der Königin auch gut gefallen würde. Offensichtlich hat sie schon Kontakt mit ihr gehabt. Sie meint, dass die Königin recht aufgeschlossen sei, jedoch einige andere Elfen ihr entgegenstehen und wir uns, da wir offensichtlich ihr Gedankengut teilen, uns besser in Acht nehmen sollten. Sie gibt uns einige Empfehlungen, an wen wir uns in Urd wenden sollten: Der Tempel der Calistria in Urd, Berethrin (Schutzmagier) speziell Balaneth Anuinal (aufgeschlossener junger Elf), Lord Alathion Edasseril (Neffe der Königin). In acht nehmen vor Melor und Alevra.